


Behind Bars

by Lullabymoon



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-12
Updated: 2008-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabymoon/pseuds/Lullabymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens behind bars isn't always what you planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Bars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this week's hiatus survival challenge. This is not a happy fic and if you don't like angry!sex then I suggest you don't read this.

The brig hatch swung shut behind him. He gestured to the corporal to open the cell door and when the corporal had done so he looked straight at the occupant. “Leave us.” The corporal looked between the two of them, uncomfortably at the tension.

“But sir,”

“Dismissed Corporal.” He felt the corporals continued discomfort though. “Give me your cuffs.” He reached out a hand to grab them promptly ignored the corporal again. He indicated she should place a hand on the bar. She smiled brittly as she did and there was a click as the cuffs shut, attaching her to the bars. Finally the corporal left.

“Why?” He didn’t need to elaborate.

“Because we are jumping about with no idea where we are going.”

His fists clenched.

“Because as you said yourself, she’s the best pilot we have, the only one with any real idea of how to pilot the raider.” Her calm answers infuriated him and his next words were hissed. “You’ve endangered this fleet. That raider…”

“Don’t pretend this is about the raider.” His eyes widened as his anger rose further. “We both know this is about Starbuck and your inability to realise that the fleet is more than one person.” She was defiant in front of his anger now, body tensing as she dug in to fight.

His fingers flexed, reclenching as they stared at each other.“Aren’t you going to say anything else?” She taunted him. He responded, just not in a way either had expected.

His hands moved to either side of her face, roughly kissing her, tongue invading her mouth. The handcuffs rattled as she attempted to move her hands, her free hand moving round to the back of his head, grabbing a fistful of hair, nails digging into his scalp.

He pulled away, both their hands rapidly falling to their sides, their breathing heavy with looks of disbelief on their faces.They struggled, anger warring with desire for a long moment.

It was desire that won, him snapping first. He kissed her again roughly and this time before she had a chance to respond, he turned her around to face the bars, pushing her forwards slightly, her hands slapping on the bars as she steadied herself. His hands moved around her waist, feeling the front of her pants for the button and zipper and those found, made short work of opening them. A tug of material later and her pants fell down to her knees, stopped from falling any further by the spread of her legs. Another tug and her panties followed. His hands returned to her front, one on her hip, the other slipping down through her curls, feeling the first beginnings of dampness

A finger pressed harshly against her clit, causing her to jerk and her breath hissed between her teeth. He paid no notice as he continued to roughly caress her before pulling away, one hand still on her hip. The other opened his own zipper and pulled himself free from his boxers and pants. A second later he plunged into her, hand moving to her other hip and pulling her roughly towards him, pushing him deeper inside her.She gasped as they met fully, his trousers rough against her ass.

Her fingers curled around the bar, knuckles going white as he continued to pound into her, swiftly pulling out each time. She gasped again, moaning as well and his grunts joined hers as being the only sound, apart from the slapping of flesh, filling the brig.

His pace started to become erratic as he approached his orgasm and she shifted her weight, leaning against the bars with only one hand, allowing her free hand to move down to her curls, following the same path he had mere minutes ago. She rubbed her clit, gentler than he had, as he came with a hastily stifled groan. She followed seconds later, her finger well used to bringing her to the edge and her teeth well used to biting down upon her lip to muffle her cries.

He pulled out of her and moved away. There was the sound of the zipper being pulled up and she managed to straighten herself, tugging her panties up with one hand before he took pity on her, roughly pulling them up, her pants closely following and he reached around to zip her up again, fingers lingering to fasten the button as well.

She turned to face him, movement still limited by her hand cuffed to the bars. They both stood in silence, slightly shocked at the turn of events but not entirely. After a moment he cleared his throat. “I’ve got a ship to run.” He avoided her gaze as her moved out of the brig, nodding to the corporal still standing outside. “Uncuff her.”

He moved swiftly out of her sight and the corporal walked back in, trying to avoid looking as he saw her flushed skin, simply assuming the two had had another argument. He uncuffed her and gave a brief sympathetic smile as he slammed the cell door shut before he went back to his stance, looking disinterested by the events.


End file.
